Holden Wexler
Holden Josiah Wexler is an Inhuman who knowingly underwent Terrigenesis when he went skinny dipping in a lake that had become contaminated with Terrigen and was closed off to the public. After cocooning, he sank to the bottom of the lake but somehow managed to survive spending about thirty minutes underwater. Once emerging from his cocoon, he swam to the surface as a newly-emerged Inhuman. As a child and teenage, Holden always felt overshadowed by his twin brother, a scientific prodigy. Compared to his brother, Holden has lived a normal life. He graduated from high school at the age of eighteen and began attending college at the University of California - Berkeley. He is currently in his sophomore year at the university and is pursuing a Bachelor's of Science degree in chemistry. Personality Holden has an incredibly extroverted personality and, growing up, was usually deemed the "wild child". He cares less for the thoughts and wishes of others and more for his own personal desires and wants. He maintains his grades due to his natural intelligence but does not hesitate to use his natural charisma to manipulate others to get what he wants. Ever since his brother was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D., Holden's mental health has begun deteriorating, and he has started using his Inhuman powers for his own personal hedonistic, and sometimes sadistic, desires. Relatives *John Wexler (father) *Leah Wexler (mother) *Hudson Wexler (twin brother) Special abilities Molecular manipulation: Holden's transformation has given him the ability to manipulate atomic and molecular structures of the inorganic matter around him. When he first emerged as an Inhuman, he uncontrollably altered the states of matter around him, turning solids into liquids and liquids into gases. Without much effort, he quickly learned to control his abilities and managed to control when he would alter the state of matter. After experimenting more with his powers, he realized that he could use his control over atoms and molecules to a wide array of other effects, such as: *''Molecular distortion:'' He can completely disrupt the molecular structures of inorganic matter, causing it to disintegrate into its various substituents. *''Phasing:'' He can temporarily break the bindings of atoms and molecules holding solid matter together in its rigid structure in order to allow the atoms and molecules of his own body to pass through the space between the molecules of the matter he is affecting. Thus, he can move through solid matter without being harmed. *''Molecular acceleration:'' Holden is capable of accelerating the molecular and atomic motion within matter, causing said matter to rapidly heat up, combust, and/or explode. *''Molecular deceleration:'' Alternatively, Holden can decelerate the molecular and atomic motion of an object in order to reduce the temperature and freeze the object. *''Alchemical alteration:'' Due to his independent studies of ancient alchemy combined with his knowledge of chemistry, he can alter chemical compounds, rearranging the molecules and atoms comprising them into new substances. In this way, he does not create new matter, rather he manipulates it. Natural abilities Intelligence: Albeit not as intellectually gifted as his twin brother, Holden is still smarter than the average person. He has particular skill and interests in science fields, such as chemistry, microbiology, molecular biology, and biochemistry. Combat: After his brother's Terrigenesis, Holden began training himself in combat. Starting with unarmed combat, he quickly mastered martial arts and moved on to armed combat. He has trained himself in the use of firearms, knives, and axes. He prefers to utilize double-sided throwing axes, which he keeps on him at all times. Autodidacticism: Holden has particular skill in teaching and educating himself. He has great skill in finding reliable resources and is able to read textbooks and/or watch videos in order to quickly learn and teach himself complex subjects or skills. Weaknesses Mental health: Due to feeling inferior to his brother for his entire life, Holden harbors great resentment towards his family that has given him a cynical and hateful view of the world. He is a hedonist and a sadist. Category:Nuhumans Category:Wexler family